This application is for partial support of the fourth Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Mechanisms in Lymphatic Function and Disease to be held in Il Ciocco, Italy between June 13 and 18, 2010. While historically neglected, investigations in lymphatic biology and transport have experienced a dramatic growth within the last 10 years, in large part ascribable to the availability of enhanced techniques and tools for these investigations and a greatly improved understanding of basic aspects of lymphatic physiology. There is an unprecedented need for lymphatic biologists, cancer researchers, physiologists, biomedical engineers and physicians to have a forum in which to conduct a broad dialogue surrounding scientific developments in this field and to determine the direction of future investigative efforts. Lines of investigation that have experienced a recent upsurge in next generation lymphatic investigation include, but are not limited to genetics, biochemistry and physiology, cellular and molecular biology, immunology, cancer research, cardiovascular medicine, bioengineering, in vivo imaging and pharmacology. Besides traditional vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, a new field of lymphangiogenesis was created;a new direction was created in developmental biology and tissue engineering of lymphatics, lymphatic receptors and cytoskeletal structures, and interstitial signaling mechanisms. As an example, there are 1066 postings on lymphangiogenesis on PubMed, with a third of those published in 2008 or 2009. The new lymphatic field finds applications in broad areas of pathology, inflammation, cardiovascular and tumor biology with new efforts for clinical translation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Investigations into the mechanisms that control the function of the lymphatic vascular system, and into the role of the lymphatic system in human disease have experienced a dramatic growth within the last 10 years, largely due to the development and discovery of new molecular markers and mediators of lymphatic vessel function. This has lead to new insights into diseases such as cancer, cardiovascular diseases, chronic inflammation and lymphedema (both congenital and surgery-induced). This meeting will bring together the leading experts in the field of lymphatic function and is expected to provide new insights into the mechanisms of disease and to promote the development of new therapeutic strategies.